


No risk, no gain

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attraction, Banter, Bold Franky, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Musing, Romance, Shy Robin, adult love, bold Robin, shy Franky, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Frobin shortly after Water Seven / not a couple but getting together? Kinda?Rating: PG / K+First posted: Dezember 2017, maybe early 2018 (???)Robin is doing a late-night-read in the aquarium room. Franky joins her and they start to talk about their past. Robin starts to question herself and her feelings for Franky.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	No risk, no gain

It is late in the evening and Robin sits in the aquarium room, feet propped up, glass of wine beside her, reading a book about old fairy tales from west blue. Fairytales are some of her most favorite reads, right after history, science and horror. The fascinating thing about fairy tales is, that they are always - or at least quite often - the same in all oceans. As often they will include important information. It’s not like the story of “Noland the liar” wasn’t considered a children's-story that, as they learned firsthand, based on very true events.

“Oh hey, Robin. I didn’t knew there was someone still awake,” Franky takes the few steps from the door up into the room.  
“You’ll have to get used to it,” she sits up a little bit and smiles at him, “I do that quite often. I did that on Merry too but this room is something else. I enjoy the lightning. It’s calm. It’s also the perfect place to read a good book with a delicious glass of wine.”  
“You’re chatty today,” he sits down near her helping himself to a bottle of his favorite drink, while she tucks her feet under herself.  
“It seems like it, doesn’t it?” It had been a pleasant day and she does not mind the company. ”Do you prefer some silence right now?”  
With a watchful eye the archeologists sees her newest comrade considering the question.  
“No…,” he sounds a little bit unsure. “I think I would like to have a conversation between grown ups.” With a big smile he props up one of his legs on the seat so he can face her more comfortable: “Gotta use this rare chance to talk to the most mysterious woman in the world and get to know her a little better.” He winks at her.  
“Well,” she takes a sip from her wine to hide her smile before she also turns toward him, “I think that is doable. Ask to your hearts content.”

They stare at each other for a few moments. For some reason Franky seems hesitant, which strikes Robin as weird. The archeologist decides to help him out a bit: “How about some rules?” With a smile Robin lays the book to the side. Making this into a game would take away the seriousness.  
“Go on?” there was relief and curiosity in his voice.  
“One question. One answer. Then we switch.”  
He nods in agreement.  
“I have to use this rare chance to talk to the biggest pervert… on this ship.” The world is too big to know if he is the biggest out there. It is true though, this is the first time they are alone since he was forced to join.  
“Oi! But thanks,” he does sound flattered which makes her smile. “Sounds good to me.”  
“Be careful what you agree to. It is my job to gather information and to use them to my advantage,” she smiles a wicked smile, looking forward to this little game.  
“Well, no risk no gain. You start,” he answers with an equally wicked grin.

Robin raises her brows in surprise. Isn’t he the curious one? She ponders for a moment figuring which question to ask first.  
“Why did you start Franky Family?”, she finally starts, her arm propped up on the back of the bench.  
“Starting with the tough questions, aren’t we? Well…,” he had gotten up to get himself a glass and fills it with wine, after he had finished his cola and refills Robins too. “When I came back to Water Seven a lot of bastards, brats and punks were roaming the streets of the poorer districts. Violence and death were daily occurrences. They needed a place and something to do, so I decided to give them a home and food, helping them to focus their energy towards better things. They became the Franky Family.”  
“That is awfully nice of you...," Robin is fascinated. She then then toasts towards the man who grabs his glass and mirrors her gesture. "Cheers.”   
“That town is my home and it annoyed me that it had gotten even worse in some parts. My turn, now. How did you meet the Strawhats?”  
“I gave them a Lockport to Alabasta.”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it,” a chuckle accompanies her answer.  
“But how did you become a crew member?”  
“I think it’s my turn.”  
The answer is an angry huff and a calculating look that is received and answered with a smile and an equal calculating look over the rim of her wineglass. Easy to tease and to talk to, enjoyable so far.  
“So, how did you first reach Water Seven? I heard you weren’t born there.”  
“My parents dumped me in the scrapyard.”  
Light shock can be seen on the woman's face, after hearing that.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Nah. Don’t be. This way I got to meet Tom and Idiotburg.”  
“How old were you?”  
“Ten or eleven…? Hey wait! It’s my turn! Two questions to get even” With mock anger he points his finger at her.  
The accused considers this until she agrees with a theatrical sigh. It surprises her that it’s not hard for her to be relaxed around him and to have light banter like this. But why? Before she can dive further into her own thoughts Franky throws his question at her: “So, please tell the whole Story of how you became a Strawhat.”  
She laughs and then hums to collect her thoughts, letting it slide that this is actually no question.  
“I like that.” Franky interrupts her  
“What?” she is confused because she hadn’t done anything.  
“This humming noise you make when you’re relaxed and think about smart things to say.”  
She stares at him with big eyes and her face starts to tingle. It is indeed easy to be relaxed and open around him and it seems, as a result, she is easy to read? To hide her embarrassment she takes another sip of her wine. Maybe it was too much wine already? How much did she have? It has to be the wine.  
“And this was your third question in a row.” The man laughs at her. She nearly sputters but is able to catch herself and does not end up showered in alcohol.  
“I see…” this time he has played her. First she calms herself down a little more, before she finally answers. “I joined the Strawhats when our captain saved my life and I had nowhere to go.”  
“That is the whole story?” he sounds sceptic.  
“Yes,” a small smile appears on her face.  
Frankys face does not change until something dawns to him.  
“Shit, that were two questions too.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well played, Nico Robin,” he sits back and takes a gulp of his wine.  
“You still have another one.”  
“What did you do before you joined the Strawhats?”

A chuckles escapes her before she finally starts to tell her whole story: “I used to be an agent in Baroque Works. My code name was Ms. Bloody Sunday and I was the right hand to Mr. Zero, also know as Sir Corcodile, one of the pirates titled samurai of the sea. He wanted to to get his hands on Pluton and needed me to read the Porneglyph hidden in Alabasta.”  
A fast look in her companion's face makes her realize how unbelievable this sounds to anyone who wasn’t around that time. His mouth is open and a look of shock in his eyes, maybe also because he is one of the few people who understand the real danger of that prospect. With a small smile Robin continues.  
“Crocodile tried to kill me because I told him that there was only the history of Alabasta written on the Porneglyph. He thought I failed him and deserved death. His hook went right through my chest. I was lucky he missed any vital organs. Luffy defeated him and rescued the king and me. After I recovered I sneaked onto their ship and asked to become a crew member.”  
“Wow,” the Cyborg takes another gulp from the wine. "That is a lot to take in.”  
“I know.”  
“I have a lot of more questions now. What an asshole that Croco-guy is.”  
She chuckles. “I guess so. Anyway, do you want a snack?” Robin stands up and walks over to the elevator, and opens the little door to retrieve a tablet with sandwiches from it.  
“Wha…,” Franky almost forgot the game but caught himself.”...at a super idea.”  
She laughs and goes back to where she had been sitting, putting the tablet right between them.  
“Before you ask, Sanji always makes them for me so I don’t get hungry at night.”  
“Always the Gentleman…”  
“He indeed is.”

In silence the two older Strawhats enjoy this late-night snack. They were made especially for Robin and so are much to her taste. Franky doesn’t seem to mind though. The food on this ship is always delicious. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see his look travel over to the title of the book, that Robin had read before he had entered the room.

“I think it’s my turn, since you asked me if I would like a snack,” he tries his best to not make it sound like a question.  
Robin smiles at him and nods in agreement.  
“Why are you reading a book about fairy tales?”  
Her smile grows a little bit bigger, thankful that Franky asked about her work even if he might not be aware of it.  
“Tales like these are important for understanding human history and culture. Every ocean has it’s own unique tales while other stories can be found everywhere. So, thanks to reading fairy tale stories I’m able to draw first conclusions about connections between cultures and sometimes find hints and information about connections from the past to the future too.  
Also, there are quite often true events described in these stories. It is also important to never forget that history is written by the winners of war and dispute. These stories sometimes tell other perspectives…”

While on the outside she still tries to stay calm and reserved she feels a child-like glee while talking about books, stories and history. Additionally she allows herself to talk so freely because she knows that he understands. Whenever Franky talks about building ships and mechanics he sounds and looks like she is feeling now. She is happy that the shipwright is with them on Sunny. She loves her friends and all of them are passionate about their own interests but she can’t imagine one of them to sit with her and let her talk about history and how important it is. They are too young, living in the present always waiting for the future. They rarely care for history.

“...also I’m deciding which story to read next time we’re doing a pyjama party,” she finally concludes.

When she looks up again she sees laughter in his eyes and a smile on his face. In front of her sits someone who knows the importance of listening to the people around him for the pure purpose of supporting them. Not like her. She only always had listened to people to learn things about them for later usage. Just like she had warned him.

Her trying to keep her crew safe while giving up her own life had been the first selfless thing she ever did.* In the end it had endangered her friends and it had been Franky who had known what to do and what to say to help her and them. On top of that he had done it without even knowing her on a personal level. He had helped so many people and out of egoistic reason she had forced him to join… even if her friends and he himself wanted him to join… she still acted on the egoistic perspective to have this treasure of a man with them. She even had him called that.

Remembering all this she suddenly feels inadequate. In a panic she dissects her feelings and sees a problem approaching her. Attraction is a dangerous thing. She can feel the smile on her face slowly vanish while seeing Franky losing his smile too, like a mirror to her own emotion. In both cases she is the reason and that makes her feel guilty.

“Hey, what is wrong?” Hesitant he lifts his hand, clearly uncertain if it would be okay to comfort her which makes her feel even more guilty and unworthy. So she again shows a smile, a little, mysterious one, the one that always had helped her to mask her real feelings. She lifts her glass to lightly cheer towards the man in front of her before she answers: ”I think it is my turn to ask a question.”  
She can see his eyes searching and his brows furrowing obviously worried. They are both master, she now understands. She in hiding, he in reading. A danger she hadn’t taken into account. But he is a smart man who cares so he will probably continue the game and he is probably also nice enough to accept her being uncomfortable and stop digging.  
“Ask then.”  
“What is your favorite food?”  
“Hamburgers. What is going on, Robin?”  
Maybe not as nice as she thought. Too many miscalculations, it can’t be only because of THAT? No, it was the wine! Too much wine!  
“And don’t say nothing! I won’t accept that as an answer.” His voice is more stern with a hint of worry.  
They look at each other for what feels like eternity until she can’t bear it any more. This is a first. It had always been the others who had broken eye contact. On rare occasions none had looked away. But it still proves her worry further. It makes her stumble.  
“How can I live up to you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Robins thoughts race to find a way to tell the truth without giving away too much. No risk no gain he had said but she is not willing to risk it all.  
“I mean… you are a good person. You have helped so many people. Even with all the things that had happened to you… how do you do it?”  
Her eyes follow a fish in the aquarium that passes by.  
“Compared to whom?” Awkward laughter swings along with the question.  
“To me, for example,” she still watches the fishes, passing by. He does not answer immediately. She can see his reflection in the glass.  
“I’m only doing what I want to do, what… I think Tom would agree to. He took in some punk child and teached him. I want to live up to that. That is also part of why I created the Franky Family. But that doesn't make me nicer or better than anyone. I just did my thing. You never had Tom as a role model, nor did you have something to call home for 20 years. Why are you even comparing us? That is stupid and you’re a lot but not stupid.”  
She comments that with a frustrated laugh. Where is the guard she had build up in all this time?

This whole situation feels wrong and it had started nice enough. What in the world has her questioning herself? It makes no sense and still she does. Robin is sure that she is willing to defend every single one of her friends to death but how can she even compare herself to her friends who are such good and honest people, willing to trust and defend strangers because it is the right thing to do? Her friends who did declare war to the world government… she can feel the urge to be like that but she fears that she won’t ever be able to and in the end they will see… As much as she wishes she can’t bring herself to let go of that illogical fear.

That moment Franky takes her hand she flinches a little, too deep in thought to detect the movement. How can he make her feel so safe and comfortable that even her trained senses would stop working and she is able to dive into thoughts she fears. She knows the answer. Another thing she is not willing to think about yet. It also does not help that her heart rate quickens and she feels her face heat up.  
When she looks up his face seems too near, even if he didn’t move at all.  
“Robin, you don’t have to be a good person or whatever you think that means. You are a pirate, you can be whatever you want, however you want and you can take all the time you want. Heck, I took my sweet time. Just so you know, you are already pretty super… pretty and super. But if you need to find more, become more or whatever... you have all the time. No need to rush anything.”  
His thumb rubs on the top of her hand, which creates an intimacy that Robin is not used to but does make her long for more. Holding hands, hugging, kissing… not for gain but to appreciate, not with words but gestures.  
“How?” the question is not directed at him but at the world and the universe in general.  
“I dunno... but I’m here to help if you need any.”  
She laughs again, not bitter this time because if anyone she will believe him. She had fallen for him. And she knows why, it’s so clear! He is a person people will feel drawn towards, because he supports them. It is different to the Captain who trusts and so people will support him, no matter what. Franky gives people the confidence that they will be able to support themselves and the ones they love. Maybe she is thinking too much about this. Maybe she needs to act, even if she had miscalculated quite often tonite, she is willing to take a risk.

Robin sits up a little bit, taking his hand in both of hers. Big, strong hands. When she looks up she smiles because he is crying. That is so much like him.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“I’m not crying, stupid. I’m especially not crying for you.”  
He is so different from every man she had ever met before and this gives her hope. No risk no gain.  
Swiftly, she sits up more, positioning herself on the couch so her face is even with his. Still smiling and laughing Robin cups Frankys face and wipes away some tears. Before he can react she kisses him lightly. It is a nice feeling and she does hope he can feel the trust and love through this kiss even if it’s only a brief and chaste one. His tears immediately stop but before he can further react she moves away again, settling down.  
“Thank you, Franky. For everything.”  
Panic rises in her chest but she tries to keep her cool, while searching his face for some hint about how much she destroyed their friendship.  
The man in front of her looks dazed and dumbstruck, before his eyes focus on her and a finger carefully touches his lips.  
“Oh wow…”  
It takes a few heartbeats before he finally reacts: “Please tell me this is real and not another dream?”  
Her face reddens with a light blush: “I hope so.”  
It takes another few moments before he clears his throat, shows a big grin and takes her hand again.  
“So, wanna hang out sometime soon?”  
She starts to laugh, about this stupid joke but also because she is relieved. This is the moment she decides for herself, she is in need for more intimacy, to appreciate but also because of egoistic reason. She hugs him and buries her face in his neck.  
“With pleasure.”  
She can feel his chuckle resonate in his chest and his arms move as he encircles her, making her feel safe.  
“Sure. We can continue our game then.”  
“I could ask you what exactly those dreams are about, for example…” her finger brush lightly and playful over his neck. If he is affected by it he does not show it.  
“Maybe we should talk about something else...?”  
She laughs again and then moves a little bit away so she can look up in Frankys face.  
“But really, thank you. Thank you for being here and for being you.”  
If she is honest with herself she is still afraid but it is calming to know that her friends accept her the way she is. Franky suddenly looks a little thoughtful so she waits for what he is going to say, cocking her head a little to the side.  
Carefully he tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear, then he finally voices his thoughts: “So, how do we continue from here?”  
“Hmm…”  
It is a nice situation. Being embraced by a super guy who is not after her bounty, in a place that is part of her home, feeling calm and content. Also a little part of her brain is telling her to screw it all and to screw him right here and now but the bigger part is still collected and very aware of the whole situation and possible consequences.  
“I suggest, that we’re going to sleep. It’s very late and... then we’ll think about it tomorrow. After all…,” she gives him another light kiss. “...we can take all the time.”  
He laughs at her answer.

Shortly after Robin lays down in her bed, carefully to not wake her companion that is neatly tucked away under her blanket. It is a comfort to know that Nami is right beside her and only a few short meter away are her other friends. One of them she had just kissed, with a promise for more. This might be a good moment to panic again, to wonder if she at all deserves that but instead she is happy and she concentrates on that feeling and the memory of the kiss. For now, she smiles while her eyes close slowly and she drifts off to sleep. Her last thought is that the gain was very worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> * I have no idea if Robin did something selfless in Skypia. I had no time to reread the arc... I really have to reread the whole manga...
> 
> * * *
> 
> I edited a few things, made it hopefully easier to read and clearer and GOSH I really still like this one. I remember it was hard to write but reading it again... it was totally worth it!
> 
> Old note:
>
>> Okay... I'm so sorry for the long delay but I had a writers block. I have a couple of noted down ideas but I somehow got distracted... it did not help that this oneshot went nowhere where it was supposed to be? It first was supposed to be a continuation for "Ever thought about kids?" with the titel "Question and Answer" but it went so very different... I also tried to keep it only from Robins pov and so I had to rewrite a lot of things (it's hard). I also wanted to do a piece where Robin is musing about Franky and finding out about her attraction. There are a few but not many pieces. I think most fans agree in the thought that Franky is the one hoping to win Robin and her reacting to that...  
I also wanted to write something about Robin becoming self-aware about her never being a good person (as much as we know before Enies Lobby arc ... and I'm not really sure about Skypia, please tell me if I'm wrong). Anyway we don't know if she "good" now but she had become more herself and that is something... ahhh I'm ranting! I'm sorry! 
>> 
>> I hope you enjoyed the read!  
This is not beta'ed so if you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me.


End file.
